


Being as in love with you as I am

by blueberrywizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, It was fun to write, Kageyama and Hinata being cuties, Kageyama thinks about their relationship and Hinata is Hinata, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Kageyama Tobio nie miał pojęcia o wielu sprawach.





	Being as in love with you as I am

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pożyczony z piosenki the xx "Angels".

Kageyama Tobio nie miał pojęcia o wielu sprawach.

 

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego ojciec zdecydował się odejść od matki, dlaczego zakochał się w siatkówce od pierwszej chwili lub dlaczego jego życie tak dziwnie się potoczyło.

 

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o miłości (tej romantycznej oczywiście, kochał siatkówkę i kochał swoją mamę, ale żadnej z nich nie wyobraża sobie w intymnej sytuacji, Boże, nie), a jednak dalej jest w miejscu, w którym znalazł się cztery lata temu.

 

Drobna dłoń, która zaczęła zataczać kółka na jego plecach, wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

 

\- Tobio? - usłyszał zaspany głos i wiedział, że jego właściciel wolną ręką pocierał oko, co upodabniało go do pięcioletniego dziecka (którym w duchu ciągle zdarzało mu się być, pewne rzeczy nawet z wiekiem się nie zmieniają). - Przestań tak głośno myśleć, mózg ci się przegrzeje.

 

\- Cicho bądź, głupku - powiedział czule, odwracając się w stronę ognistej czupryny i ciepłych oczu, które, już nie tak zaspane, patrzyły na niego z uczuciem, uczuciem tak niezmiennym od tylu lat, że Tobio czasami nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

 

Właśnie to miał na myśli, mówiąc o jego braku zrozumienia miłości. Nie działała ona logicznie, ani według strategii, którą mógłby spróbować rozgryźć. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem ten energiczny, piękny człowiek go pokochał, ale rozumiał dlaczego zwrócił jego miłość.

\- O czym myślisz tak wcześnie? Jeszcze nawet siódmej nie ma - Shouyou ziewnął jak jeden z małych lwów z tych programów przyrodniczych, które razem oglądali (nigdy by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, ale lwy to naprawdę urocze zwierzęta i przypominają mu Shouyou).

\- Kocham cię - wypalił bez namysłu. Można by pomyśleć, że po takim czasie słowa spowszednieją, ale dla niego one zawsze będą świeże, zawsze będzie się czuł jak wtedy, gdy mówił je po raz pierwszy. I wiedział, że Shouyou doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Tobio - dłoń, która chwilę temu muskała jego plecy, znalazła się na policzku, palec delikatnie przesuwał się po kości policzkowej. Tobio kochał ten subtelny dotyk, którym Shouyou obdarzał go tylko, gdy byli sami.

A potem go pocałował, tak słodko i miękko, jak za pierwszym razem, pod jednym z drzew niedaleko jego rodzinnego domu. Tobio pamiętał to, jakby to było wczoraj. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, niebo konkurowało z włosami Hinaty (i przegrało), wiatr chłodził jego rozgrzane policzki. Wcześniej nie myślał o tym, ale w tym momencie wiedział, że nie znajdzie nikogo, kto mógłby być lepszy od Shouyou, bo przecież wszechświat ma ograniczoną liczbę idiotów zafiksowanych na punkcie siatkówki, a ten idiota już dawno temu okazał się być idealny dla niego. 

\- Czy mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? Bo chciałbym się trochę więcej poprzytulać, ładnie proszę.

\- Nie byliśmy czasem umówieni z Sugą i Daichim? - odparł Tobio, kładąc się wygodniej i robiąc miejsce dla Shouyou. Wiedział, że położy głowę dokładnie tam, gdzie było jego serce.

\- Mmm, możliwe? Najwyżej się spóźnimy, nie obrażą się.

\- My nigdy się nie spóźniamy, głupku.

\- To tym bardziej raz możemy. Proszę, Tobio. Nie śpieszmy się nigdzie dzisiaj.

\- Nie musimy, Shou - powiedział, a potem pocałował go w czubek głowy. - Mamy cały czas na świecie.

Kageyama Tobio nie miał pojęcia o wielu sprawach. Nie wiedział, dlaczego człowiek, który leżał w jego ramionach go pokochał, ale wiedział, że żaden z nich nie żałował ani jednej chwili spędzonej razem.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> "Tobio, mamy jeszcze jakieś buły? Zgłodniałem."  
> "Shouyou, nie śpisz od jakiś pięciu minut."  
> "I zgłodniałem, to takie dziwne?"  
> "... Mnie już nic nie zdziwi, Shou."
> 
> "To mamy te buły, czy nie?"  
> "W LODÓWCE SĄ, A TERAZ SKOŃCZ RUJNOWAĆ NASTRÓJ!"


End file.
